


Baby Boy

by Salty_Michael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, J2, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Michael/pseuds/Salty_Michael
Summary: Dean is deathly in love with Sammy so he decides to show him just how much. During that he discovers one of Sam's kinks and loves it more than he should.





	

"Deeaaannnn" Sam complained as Dean kissed his cheek repeatedly. Dean laughed and snaked his arms around Sam's waist. The younger boy was sitting on his brothers lap because Dean had insisted it would make him more comfortable. Considering the fact that Dean meant everything to Sam, he got up from his perfectly good spot on the floor to sit with his brother. Dean began to nibble and suck on Sam's neck and the sweet spot behind his ear while Sammy moaned a loud and Dean began to get hard. Knowing that he was the one making his little Sammy make such sweet noises made him go crazy with lust. "I love you s'much Sammy. You don't even know how perfect your face is in my eyes, how beautiful your body is...especially this baby boy." He reached his arm down a little and began to palm Sam's member. "Ah fuck,daddy." Sam stopped everything. He didn't mean to say it, it just kinda came out. Dean had stopped too, but not for the same reason. He felt so turned on by Sam saying that, that he couldn't comprehend anything. Sam lowered his head in shame when he felt a strong grip grab his sides and then he was facing Dean. "Fuck baby boy... god damn you don't know what you do to me..... and you know.. you should start calling me daddy more often." Dean shoved his lips against Sam's hungrily and Sam opened his mouth in a small moan. Dean smirked and took this chance to shove his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam began to grind into Dean's hard cock. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth,"F-Fuck baby boy..." Sam smirked and leaned back from Dean. Dean thought he had done something wrong until he saw Sam begin to take off his shirt. Dean stared at how beautiful Sam's body was. He leaned forward and began to tease Sam by messing with his nipples which caused a rewarding,"d-daddy more p-please" Dean looked at Sam and said," I wanna show you just how much I love you. Can I baby boy?" Sam nodded enthusiastically while Dean picked him up. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and began to kiss him again. "Daddy's gonna make you feel so good. Gonna take good care of you Sammy." Dean growled as he led them to the bed on the other side of the room. Sam shivered at the words and Dean dropped Sam onto the bed. " Take off your pants and boxers." Dean demanded with an animal like growl and sam was immediately following the orders and took off his pants and boxers. Dean stood there taking in Sam's body and looked at him with such lust that Sam was fully turned on now. Dean undressed and pounced onto Sam kissing and grinding on him. The friction was unbearable to Sam but he knew he had to hold on. "F-Fuck me daddy." Dean grunted and said," Anything for you baby boy." Dean leaned over to the dresser and grabbed out the lube that he bought a few towns ago. He lathered up his fingers and began to stretch Sam out. Sam tensed at first so Dean went slow and waited for Sam to say he could add another. When Sam was fully stretched out Dean positioned his cock at the entrance of Sam's hole and slowly began to push in. Sam gasped and his face scrunched up adorably. Dean stopped and said,"are you okay? Do you want me to stop baby boy? I don't want to hu-" " just fuck me daddy please. Fuck me hard and d-don't stop" Dean moaned at the words and began to thrust into Sam hard. Sam moaned loud which made Dean lose it after 3 thrusts in and he came inside of Sam. "Am I filling you up good baby boy? Do you wanna come all over yourself for daddy to lick off of you?" With that Sam came and as promised Dean pulled out of Sam and licked off all the come. Sam looked down at Dean. He sat up and put his hands on both of deans cheeks. He pulled the older brothers face up to his and kissed him hard and long. Finally Sam said,"m' tired Dean." Dean laughed and said,"okay Sammy. Let me clean us off first." He got up and walked into the small bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water. He walked back to sam and began to clean the younger boy off and then himself. They got dressed again, even though Dean didn't mind staying naked, but it was cold and he didn't want Sammy to freeze. Sam cuddled up on his side and Dean cuddled him. Sam was facing him so he put is head under Deans chin and cuddled in closer tangling their legs together. Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and put his arm around the young boy. "I love you Sammy." "I love you too,Dean" and with that the boys fell asleep.


End file.
